One technique for repairing a soft tissue defect, such as an abdominal wall hernia, involves inserting an implantable prosthesis, such as a mesh patch or plug, into an intra-abdominal space, positioning the prosthesis relative to the wall defect, and then, if desired, securing the prosthesis with tacks, sutures, and/or adhesives.
To deliver the prosthesis intra-abdominally, the prosthesis may be rolled up, folded or otherwise collapsed into a reduced profile and then inserted through a small incision or a trocar and into the intra-abdominal space. The prosthesis is then unfurled and positioned relative to the defect.